


Second Favorite Cookies

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader
Series: Real Life Superhero [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Second Favorite Cookies

You smiled in relief as you set down the final plate for your Christmas dinner. “Babe, dinner!” You called out. You took off your apron, well one of Sam’s aprons, and ‘prayed’ to Cas. Even if he didn’t eat, you wanted to invite him. And tell him the news about Sam.

“Hello.” Cas appeared, holding three small boxes. “I bring gifts!” He said happily. 

“Awe, Cas. You didn’t have to.” You smiled widely, going over to him. “And I have a sweater for you.” You gave him a hug. “Thank you for coming to Christmas dinner.”

He hugged you back. “Of course. I have been looking forward to the holiday.” He admitted. “Took me some time to find the right gift for you, though.” 

You grinned wider. “You’re so sweet.” 

“Cas, my man.” Dean said happily as he walked in, sporting the sweater you had picked for him and holding out Cas’s. “Merry Christmas!”

“To you as well.” Cas beamed. “I brought gifts.” He repeated. “Where is Sam?” He asked, looking around.

Both you and Dean’s smile fell. “He, uh...he decided he needed a break from the hunting life.” Dean explained quickly. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t want to just text you. I wanted to tell you in person.” 

Cas’ eyes immediately filled with concern. “I had no idea.” He mumbled. “He did not mention this to me when we spoke.” He told Dean.

“I figured.” Dean nodded. “I mean...I don’t know why he did this, anyway.” He shrugged. “I woke up and he was gone. One little note was all I got.” It was clear that he was hurt. 

“That’s surprising.” Cas narrowed his eyes in thought. “Perhaps I will try to find him, at the very least to give him his gift, later.”

“Thanks, man. Speaking of gifts…” Dean held up the sweater. “We have more later, but put this on.” He gave Cas a small smile, wanting a good night.

Cas was always excited to be included and set down the gifts before holding out his hands for the sweater. “It’s very soft.” He complimented as he took it. 

You and Dean barely blinked and he was gone. Seconds later he returned with the sweater on. “I hope you like it. I remember how much you like bees…” You smiled.

“I quite love it.” He smiled happily, wider than Dean had ever seen him smile. “It’s perfect, thank you!” He hugged you and Dean both.

You smiled proudly. “You’re welcome, Cas. I’m so happy you’re here.” 

Dean ruffled his hair affectionately. “Staying for dinner?” He asked. “Just your company would be nice.”

Cas nodded. “Of course. There’s no other place I’d rather spend my time.” He agreed. “And it does smell wonderful.”

You beamed at that. “Then we can have more cocoa.” You looked at Dean. “Do we have any peppermint? Peppermint in cocoa is really good.”

“We have candy canes.” He nodded. “So we can use them to stir the cocoa, let them melt in.” He smiled. “Good thinking, princess.” He kissed your cheek as his phone went off.

You sucked in a breath, hoping it was Sam. He pulled it out and looked at it, shaking his head, controlling his face. “Wrong number.” He told you, typing out a quick reply. You believed him, so you didn’t look.

Cas was also disappointed at that but was intrigued to see what you had made. “Shall we?” He motioned to the table. “Would you like to open my gifts now?”

“Sure.” You smiled excitedly. “Do Dean’s first!” 

Cas smiled just as happily and grabbed Dean’s, holding it out to the hunter. “Merry Christmas!” He beamed.

Dean smiled and opened the decorated box. “Thanks, man.”

Cas was all grins as Dean looked at the special headphones he had gotten. “I’m glad you like them! I saw them and thought of you.”

“That’s cool of you.” Dean gave him another hug. “I can’t wait to try them.” He said honestly, thankful for having Cas in his life.

Cas looked proud and looked at you. “Your turn?” He grinned, holding out your box.

You bounced a little and opened it more carefully than your boyfriend had. Your eyes watered as you smiled. “Cas!” You said tenderly. “You’re so thoughtful!”

Dean eyed the newly framed comic books you had been searching for. “Dude, your game is better than mine right now!” He told his angel friend. “That’s awesome! Even I couldn’t find them.” 

Cas tilted his head. “I assure you, I am not playing a game.”

You giggled and went to hug Cas tightly, sniffling a little. “I’m so thankful for your friendship, Cas.” You kissed his cheek. “I’m really glad I met you.” 

He smiled widely, blue eyes twinkling. “I’m lucky to have met you.” He said in return. “You have brightened my life so much.”

You beamed and squeezed him. “I can’t wait to give you our gifts.” You clapped. “But, let’s eat first. I don’t want the food getting cold. Plus, this way, we can drink our cocoa while opening everything. You can open them while we open ours to each other. Like a family.”

“Family.” Cas repeated. “I enjoy the sound of that.” 

“Me too, man. Me, too.” Dean patted his back as they followed you to sit. “Wonder what mom is doing for Christmas.” He mused.

“I have some cookies for her when she comes by.” You smiled. “I hope it’s soon. I’d rather not freeze them. They lose some flavor that way.”

“If not I’ll eat them.” Dean nodded. “I’d never turn down your cookies!”

“Are they your favorite?” Cas asked him. 

Dean felt between a rock and a hard place, as Tina’s were actually his favorite. “Close second.” That made Cas tilt his head. “I used to get cookies from someone. No one’s been able to top them just yet, but Y/N is so damn close.” 

“I didn’t know that.” You said softly. You hadn’t expected him to say they were the best just because you were his girlfriend, but he’d never mentioned anything about these amazing cookies before. “What can I do to improve them?” You asked, very curious about what made the cookies so special.

Dean thought, then shrugged a shoulder. “I honestly have no clue. I’m not good at finding ingredients.” He admitted. “But they are a bit more chewy.” He told you honestly. 

You nodded. “Ah, okay.” You went in thought for a minute about possible things you could add or take away. You’d have to look up some tips online later.

“I could taste the molecules for you and tell you of the difference?” Cas offered. 

“Thanks, Cas, but that would mean you need some of the other cookies, too.” You pointed out. “I’ll figure it out.” You gave him a small smile.

Cas nodded, eyeing the different plates on the table. “Enough about that, shall you two eat?” He suggested.

Dean nodded. “Yes.” He said simply, grinning. He didn’t want to focus on those damn cookies anymore, as it clearly upset you.

You agreed and served up a plate for Dean, hoping he’d like what you made. “I hope everything came out okay!” 

“I’m sure it did, princess.” He smiled lovingly at you. “I always love your cooking.”

“Hope so.” You shrugged shyly and made your own plate. 

* * *

Sam was sitting in some motel, staring at the floor, an ache in his chest. It was Christmas day, and you would be feeling upset over him leaving. Pulling out his phone, he texted you. 

_ Merry Christmas.  _

He swallowed thickly, hoping you weren’t blaming yourself. That was the last thing that he wanted. Setting his phone off to the side, he hung his head. When his phone vibrated, he quickly grabbed at it, hopeful. He hoped you didn’t hate him. He hoped that when everything came to light, you didn’t tear him a new one for what he did.

_ Merry Christmas to you, too, Sammy. I miss you.  _ You replied simply. 

* * *

“Sam texted me.” You said quietly, staring at your phone after you had replied.

Dean shot his eyes to you. “What’d he say?” 

Cas listened intently, eyes narrowed. He was very curious, as well. You sighed. “All he said was ‘Merry Christmas’. Nothing else.” You shrugged. “Told him the same to him.” You set your phone down gently, the mood of dinner having shifted. Dean nodded, understanding why he received nothing. He doubted he would be hearing from Sam for a very long time. 

Cas felt the emotions change in the room and wanted to help. “What is the purpose of candy canes?” He asked out of the blue, looking much like a curious child.

You couldn’t help but smile at that. “I don’t really know. They’ve been tradition forever.” You told him. “It's just something that goes with Christmas.”

“Santa’s hand them out at the mall and stuff.” Dean added. “Kids go nuts for them.” 

“Will that be a tradition you do with your children, Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean choked slightly on his own spit. “Um…” He licked his lips, not knowing how the hell to answer that. You blushed brightly, choosing to focus on your food instead of his face. That was certainly not a topic that either of you had ever approached.

Cas looked between you both. “Have I...did I ask something incorrectly?” He asked, worried. “I didn’t mean to make things ‘weird’.” 

You smiled at the way he talked and shook your head. “It’s okay, Cas. We’ve just never talked about kids.” You told him honestly. “It’s too soon to talk about something like that.” 

“And do you think I wanna bring kids into this life, Cas?” Dean asked. 

Cas blinked as he thought. “No, I suppose not. I just assumed that every human wants children. I apologize.” He said sincerely. 

You remained quiet, not sure what to say. “I’ll get more drinks for everyone.” You pushed away from the table to go and get more water and juice. Licking your lips, you tried not to chew on your bottom lip too much. Children were never in your mind much, but as attached you were to Dean, you figured this was something big you should talk about soon. Now you knew his answer, and you weren’t sure how to feel about it. 

When you came back, Dean could tell something was off, and was kicking himself. Eventually, way down the line if he could manage it, you’d find out about Katie and he was sure it would kill you that he didn’t want kids if he could help it. His chest ached like he never felt before. “These mashed potatoes are awesome, sweetheart.” He said softly, but his voice was sad. 

“Thank you.” You said gently. You weren’t up for much conversation after that. 

* * *

After dinner, you worked on cleaning up the dinner table in silence. “Princess?” Dean asked softly. “Are you mad?” He asked, worried. 

You shook your head. “No, I’m not.” You told him easily, but didn’t look over.

“Feels like it.” He winced. “I’m sorry if I did something wrong, or said something wrong.”

You shrugged softly. “It’s okay. Just might be something we need to talk about eventually.” You sighed, setting some dishes in the sink. “Just not right now. Not on Christmas.”

“Okay.” He walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you from behind. “I’m sorry this is how our first Christmas is going, princess.”

“It’s not your fault.” You assured. “I know that.”

Dean felt like everything was his fault and shrugged. “I’m still sorry.” He kissed your shoulder.

You turned in his arms and wrapped your arms around him. “Let’s put on a movie okay? How about Frosty the Snowman?” You smiled. 

Although he had just watched it the day before, he simply smiled and nodded. “I’d love to.” He kissed your forehead. 

You smiled wider and led him to the couches. “Want to ask Cas if he wants to join?” You asked.

“Just me and you?” He pouted. “Please?” He pleaded.

You grinned. “Just because you’re so adorable.” You pecked his nose.

“It’s my strongest skill.” He grinned proudly. “Aside from flirting with my beautiful girlfriend, that is.”

“You are a great flirt.” You smiled lovingly and tugged him to your shared room. He chuckled lightly, just happy to be getting to end his Christmas with you in his arms.


End file.
